orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Poussey and Soso
'Pousoso '''was the friendship and romantic relationship between Poussey Washington and Brook Soso. Overview After becoming depressed, Soso goes to the medical facility to get anti-depressants. She ends up stealing a lot of Bendryl in order to attempt suicide through an overdose. Poussey finds her passed out in the library, and takes her to the bathroom to make her throw up the pills. Poussey's friends (Suzanne Warren and Taystee) then welcome her to their group, albeit slightly reluctantly. The pair grow closer as friends and, eventually, lovers. Relationship Season Two Poussey and Soso's first encounter is in Season Two. Soso is in the lunch line complaining about the food to Piper. Piper asks Soso if she eats eggs, and Soso replies that it depends on how they were raised, which Piper takes as a no. Soso feels as if the agricultural production in the United States is insane, and Poussey intervenes, reminding her she is in prison and stating that if a cow broke her out of there, she would stop eating meat that day. ("Comic Sans") Season Three In Season Three, both Poussey and Soso become depressed due to feeling lonely. Poussey turns to alcohol and develops an interest in Norma's spiritualism. Both her and Soso join Norma's cult. In "Fear, and Other Smells", Taystee finds Poussey drunk in the stairwell rambling about Suzanne's story, Time Hump Chronicles. Taystee advises Poussey to get some help, but Poussey says she doesn't need anyone telling her not to drink, she needs a reason not to. Poussey admits she is lonely and proceeds to break down. In the TV Room, Taystee, Watson, Yoga Jones, and Sister Ingalls are all watching a news report on Judy King. Poussey enters the room, but instead sits with Norma's group. Soso smiles at Poussey as she sits down. Leanne, leading the group, asserts that they need to come up with a list of commandments so people can take them seriously. Soso proclaims that the group to her is less about rules, and more what happens when she looks at Norma. Poussey wonders what exactly that's about, describing it as less than magic, but more than a hug. Soso says she sees it as the armour you put on everyday. The armour gets heavier as you live your life, but when you look at Norma, you can take the armour off because you're safe. And then you begin to cry, because it feels so good to take that armour off and you realize how tall you can be without it. Poussey is visibly touched by her words and agrees. Leanne snaps at Soso and Poussey worriedly watches Soso walk off. At a meeting in Frieda's cell block, Leanne informs the group that they need to find a way to make themselves official. Jeanie suggests swastika tattoos, but Leanne thinks they need something else. Poussey asks if she means something else for excluding people, like how she excluded Soso. Leanne claims Soso left on her own, but Poussey counters that she only left after Leanne scared her off ("Where My Dreidel At"). Norma and her group are in the recreational room, discussing Angie's release. Soso storms in and tells Norma she is being bullied by her group. Leanne points out Soso's perfect teeth and Pocahontas hair and believes Soso thinks she's better than them. Soso makes a snide remark on how it's not her fault that Leanne chose meth over teeth. Leanne begins to charge Soso, but is held back by Poussey. Leanne tells Soso to shut the fuck up after Soso calls her crazy, and Poussey slaps her on the shoulder. Soso calls them all "a bunch of chicken shit followers", and Poussey says she can't help her anymore ("We Can Be Heroes"). During movie night, Poussey sneaks off to the library to drink some of her self-made hooch. While there, she finds Soso passed out on the floor and believes her to be dead. She finds an open pack of Benadryl underneath her body ("Don't Make Me Come Back There"). Poussey quickly runs into movie night and tells Taystee what she saw. She begs for Taystee to follow her and after she gives in, Suzanne tags along. In the library, Taystee checks her pulse and tells Poussey that Soso is not dead. She hands Poussey the pack of pills Soso used to overdose on. The three girls carry Soso to the bathroom. None of the girls want to stick their fingers down her throat; eventually Poussey decides to do it. After seeing Soso throw up, Poussey does too. Soso sits with the Black Girls at lunch, still in a daze from the night before. Watson does not understand why they are helping her, since she is not one of them. Poussey tells her that as long as Soso is with them, they'll be the "Tiger Woods of prison cliques". She places an arm around Soso and says that "Blasian is beautiful". Soso falls asleep again and Poussey shakes her awake. Poussey drops by at one of Norma's meetings and informs her of Soso's suicide attempt. Poussey admits that Norma once had her believing in miracles, but now she knows miracles aren't real and Norma isn't shit. Poussey and Soso are seen holding hands swimming in the lake behind the prison, implying a budding relationship . The Black Girls soon welcome Soso into their group ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four Poussey and Soso are getting used to dating in season four. They consider how Soso defines her sexuality and she says "I like people, not genders", implying that she is bisexual. She then says she's fine with labelling their relationship if that's what Poussey wants, and Poussey says they should label themselves "happy". After Poussey is starstruck by Judy King's presence, Soso talks to King and explains Poussey is nervous but wants to meet her. She mistakenly assumes Poussey lived a stereotypical poverty-stricken life and tells King who takes pity. Later in the cafeteria, King invites Poussey to eat with her, but repeats the false background story to Poussey, who is highly offended and walks out. ("(Don't) Say Anything"). Soso tries twice to apologise to Poussey for assuming, and eventually Poussey forgives her when she stands outside the library with a radio playing Eminem - a reference to the John Cusack film "Say Anything" (hence the episode title). In, "Piece of Shit", Brooke and Poussey have sex in the bathroom, and discuss whether it's okay that Poussey doesn't get to finish, because Brooke never pleasures her. She feels their sexual relationship is one-sided, but Poussey tells her it's fine. The next morning, Soso tries initiating sex in the library but Poussey stops her, saying she doesn't want her to try it before she's ready. Soso asks if she'll ever be ready. Soso is confused, having never been with a woman before and they wonder if their relationship can work in any other context. They declare their love for one another and kiss. In "The Animals", Poussey and Soso sneak into Lolly Whitehill's makeshift time machine in the laundry room, slow dance then lie down and discuss their future together. This inspires Poussey to ask Judy King if she can work for her one day, which King accepts. After the various groups of inmates propose a peaceful protest against the corrupt guards, Soso speaks excitedly about it, but Poussey doubts it will ever work. Soso tries to convince Poussey but she is resigned to the fact that it'd be ineffective. Soso is offended that Poussey doesn't believe in her cause and walks away. In the cafeteria that night, the peaceful protest goes ahead, with all the female inmates standing atop the tables until CO Desi Piscatella resigns. Poussey looks over at Soso, and mouths the words "I'm sorry, baby..." and Soso smiles sweetly in response. This is the last time they interact, as Poussey is killed moments later in the resulting chaos when the guards try to take all the women down. Gallery Poussoso2.gif Pousoso.jpg Shipper ''Add the PousosoShipper to your page and show other members of the OITNB comunity who you ship. Category:Relationships